


A Royal Pain in the Ass

by mynamelessname



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, butler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamelessname/pseuds/mynamelessname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho nodded once, then left the room, wishing for the thousandth time that he could do something wipe that smirk off Nino’s face. Sho's abilities as a butler were clearly underutilized, busy as he was kept with Nino’s ridiculous errands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Pain in the Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Butler!Sho porn for the prompt "Butler Sho finds his new employer a royal pain in the ass. And yet he wants that ass. Go fig."

“Sho-chan~” came the sing-songy voice from down the hallway. Brow creasing in carefully controlled irritation, Sho looked up from the spoon he polished to an almost blinding shine. The butler at Ninomiya mansion, it was his job to make sure all of the silver was gleaming, even if the mansion’s owner rarely used said silverware. Wondering what his employer needed this time, Sho carefully set the spoon back in the case, returned his face to its usual expression of polite interest and made his way to the sitting room. It was supposed to be for formal entertaining but, as usual, Nino was sprawled out in one of the armchairs, furiously pounding the keys of his DS.

“What is it that you require? Sir.” Sho tacked on the last bit as an afterthought. Despite the fact that he was addressed so casually and was older than his employer, Nino was still just that, his employer. He lurked in the doorway, waiting for Nino to look up from his game. He took the opportunity to study Nino closely. Even after working for him for almost a month, Sho knew very little about his boss, much less what he did for a living to afford the mansion with a staff of servants. Sho had to tell himself again that it wasn’t his place to ask, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Nino was different from his previous employers.

Suddenly, Nino’s eyes locked with Sho’s. Sho looked away, mortified that he’d been caught staring, but not before he caught of glimpse of Nino’s smirk.

“Oh, right,” Nino commented casually, as if he had momentarily forgotten the reason he called Sho into the room. “The battery of my DS is almost dead. I need you to get my charger from the office and plug it in for me.” Sho swung his head back around to stare at Nino in disbelief. Nino’s facial expression was innocent enough, but the glimmer of mischief was glinting in his eyes, the glint that was always present when Nino made one of his ridiculous requests.

Sho nodded once, then left the room, wishing for the thousandth time that he could do something wipe that smirk off Nino’s face. As he made his way down the hallway, he wondered yet again why he didn’t just quit this job. His abilities as a butler were clearly underutilized, busy as he was kept with Nino’s ridiculous errands. He spared one glance back at the sitting room. If he was honest with himself, Sho would admit that he was _fascinated_ with his employer. Not just about the man’s background, but how he knew the exact things to say to irritate Sho, how he seemed to see right through Sho’s mask of the perfect butler. Sho shook his head and entered the office. The quicker he retrieved the charger, the quicker he could get back to his _real_ job.

Returning to the study, he quickly plugged the charger into the nearest outlet and handed the other end to Nino. “It took you a while to come back,” Nino commented quietly, eyes boring into Sho’s face. Nino’s comments always seemed to touch what Sho wanted to ignore, and Sho had had enough.

“If you wanted it quickly, you should’ve gone yourself,” Sho snapped, eyes blazing as he stared back at Nino. In his irritation, he had forgotten his role as the meek butler. His eyes went wide as he realized what he did, but something kept him from running out of the room in horror. Something in Sho wouldn’t let him back down now.

Nino casually paused his game, then laid his DS on the armrest and rose slowly. He approached Sho deliberately, eyes never leaving Sho’s face. His face was calm, but Sho began to imagine what was going to happen next, fired, thrown out of the house. Sho wasn’t looking forward to trying to find another new job, not in this economy.

Instead, Nino stopped far too close for comfort, but Sho still held his ground. The staring contest lasted a few long moments before Nino spoke again, even more quietly than before. “If you don’t like the tasks I give you, why are you still here?” Sho remained silent; he wondered that himself on a daily basis. “Could it be my charming personality?,” Nino pressed. “Or the chance to see my face every day?”

Watching Nino smirk again, Sho finally regained enough control to ask the question that had been bugging him for weeks. “How is it,” he asked, leaning even closer to Nino, their faces mere inches apart. “That you know exactly what to do to get under my skin?”

“It’s my special skill,” Nino replied cheekily. Sho could see another smirk begin to form and stopped it the only way he could think of. He swooped in and claimed Nino’s lips in a rough kiss. He felt Nino gasp, lips parting just enough for Sho to plunge his tongue into Nino’s velvet heat. Their tongues battled for dominance for a few long moments before Nino broke the kiss with a gasp. Sho wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Nino was a damn good kisser.

“Fucking finally,” Nino gasped in satisfaction.

“You’ve been waiting for this to happen,” Sho asked pointedly, not sure if he should be amused or irritated.

“Quite impatiently. Why else would I constantly demand your attention?” Nino didn’t wait for an answer, wrapping an arm around Sho’s neck to pull him into another kiss. Sho moaned quietly into Nino’s mouth. As much as he tried to deny it, he wanted this, ever since the first time Nino made a ridiculous request and gave him that smirk.

Sho broke the kiss this time but immediately attacked Nino’s jawline, leaving a trail of nips and kisses. His fingers played with the hem of Nino’s worn t-shirt, dipping beneath to tease the soft skin underneath. His other hand gripped Nino’s hip, holding him in place. Now that Sho had this, he wasn’t sure he could stop with just kissing that smirk away. He wanted Nino to submit to him completely.

Nino gasped as Sho sucked a particularly sensitive spot, arching into his touch. Sho knew that if anything more was going to happen, and all signs pointed in that direction, they needed to move this somewhere else, preferably to a room that actually had doors. Sho reclaimed Nino’s lips and, using his extra inch of height as leverage, guided him through the doorway and down the hall towards the office, the nearest room with a door… and a lock. He could feel Nino smirking into his mouth, but it only served to increase Sho’s desire.

The door shut behind them with a definitive click and Nino pulled out of the kiss, looking like the cat that got into the cream. Sho couldn’t pull his eyes away from Nino’s lips, swollen from their heated kissing. “I was beginning to think that you’d never make the first move… or take it so far,” Nino commented with a satisfied grin, eyes twinkling.

Hands still on Nino’s hips, Sho spun him around and backed him into the locked door. “I think you’ll find that I’m full of surprises,” he growled before reclaiming Nino’s mouth.

Nino’s fingers trailed up to tangle in Sho’s hair, alternately twisting and smoothing the soft locks. Sho slid his hands around Nino’s waist, fingers dipping into his jeans. Pulling Nino close, he ground their hips together, lips curling into his own smirk at Nino’s low moan. His uniform was getting uncomfortably tight and hot. He could only imagine that Nino was feeling the same way. He hooked his fingers around Nino’s t-shirt and pulled it off in one swift move. He took the opportunity to slide out of his uniform jacket, letting them both fall to the floor. Sho paused to admire the sight of his half-naked boss. One wouldn’t expect someone who sat around all day playing video games to look so… trim - Sho refused to admit that his boss was hot.

“Like the view, Sho-chan?” Nino commented with a knowing grin, catching Sho’s eye. Sho tried to shrug casually, as if he didn’t want to see the rest of Nino’s clothes gone five minutes ago. Instead, he attached himself to Nino’s neck, nipping, kissing and licking his way down his collarbone as Nino’s hands returned to his hair. His hands trailed down Nino’s sides, one rested on Nino’s hip as the other drew feather light circles into Nino’s thigh. Tongue swirling around Nino’s navel, Sho popped the button on Nino’s jeans.

Nino gasped and suddenly tugged on Sho’s hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Sho tugged on his tie, loosening it a bit, but Nino pushed his hand away. Trembling fingers popped the buttons of Sho’s perfectly pressed white shirt. Sho shivered as cool air, and Nino’s warm hands, washed over his heated skin. Nino made no move to remove the shirt, but turned to his belt, fumbling with the buckle. He seemed to lose interest for the moment as his hands drifted back up Sho’s torso. Sho leaned into Nino’s warm body, wrapping a leg around Nino’s waist. He whined into Nino’s mouth as their hips met again. It still wasn’t close enough, he wanted more.

Nino broke the kiss with a gasp, moving just far enough away to finish unbuckling Sho’s belt, pop the button and slide the zipper down. Panting lightly, Sho watched Nino’s face, taken aback by the dark desire he saw in the other man’s eyes. He dutifully stepped out of his pants and was about to remove his shirt and tie when Nino shook his head. “Leave it,” Nino whispered then pushed Sho toward the desk in the middle of the room, stepping out of his own pants along the way.

Trapped between the desk and Nino, Sho pulled his boss into another kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance while Nino fumbled in the drawer. If he weren’t otherwise occupied, Sho would’ve laughed as Nino pulled out a condom and lube and dropped them on the desk. It seemed that he was prepared. Sho palmed Nino through the thin fabric of his boxers, eagerly drinking in the other’s low moan. Trembling slightly, Nino pushed away Sho’s hand, pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor. Sho’s quickly followed. Nino leaned into their kiss, nudging Sho up to sit on the desk.

Breaking the kiss to gasp for air, Sho lay back on the desk to wait for Nino’s next move. He didn’t have to wait long as Nino leaned over him to explore his chest. Their cocks rubbed together lightly and Sho moaned loudly, arching into Nino for more of the delicious friction. His hands shot into Nino’s hair, grasping for something to hold onto. The hand not playing with Sho’s tie pushed Sho back down, and Nino murmured into Sho’s chest, “Not yet.” Sho trembled as Nino continued his torturously slow exploration, his lips and tongue leaving a blazing trail across Sho’s torso. “I didn’t expect you to have a navel piercing,” Nino commented. His voice was surprised, but not displeased.

“I told you… full of surprises,” Sho gasped, fingers tightening in Nino’s hair as Nino’s tongue swirled around said piercing. He was so focused on the wonderful things Nino’s tongue was doing, that he didn’t notice Nino’s shifting hands, until one closed around his aching cock. Sho screwed his eyes shut, moaning loudly as Nino’s hand twisted around the tip, spreading pre-come as it came back down. Sho’s breath came in little pants now, trying to hold himself back from thrusting into Nino’s torturously slow pumping, when the hand was suddenly gone.

Sho was about to whine, but it was cut off by a low moan. Nino’s mouth, which had mastered that damned smirk, had found a better purpose. Nino’s tongue slid along Sho’s length before taking him in slowly. “F-fuck, Nino.” Sho trembled, readily spreading his legs at Nino’s nudge. He gasped, brow creasing at the slight pain as Nino inserted one lubed finger, then two, slowly working him open. Nino’s other hand slowly pumping his own cock to full hardness, Nino probed deeper and deeper, until he hit the spot that made Sho cry out and arch his back, thrusting deeper into Nino’s mouth. He was so close, but then Nino suddenly pulled away, and the loss of contact left Sho reeling.

Just as Sho regained enough control to look up and see where he went, Nino stood up, pulling Sho towards the edge of the desk, then pushing slowly into Sho. Sho cried out at the pain, before he reminded himself to relax. As if Nino could feel that he was ready, Nino began his slow thrusts, replacing pain with a flooding sensation of pleasure, assaulting him from both above and below as Nino’s hand returned to his cock.

Nino’s free hand guided Sho’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, thrusting deeper, angling to hit the spot that left Sho moaning. Sho wanted to protest that he wasn’t that flexible, but he couldn’t seem to form a coherent thought. They rocked in silence for a few moments, punctuated by their low moans. Unable to hold the position for too long, Sho dropped his legs and wrapped them around Nino’s waist, pulling Nino deeper inside. He leaned forward to reclaim Nino’s lips, then tugged the other down on top of him. They awkwardly slid along the length of the desk for a few moments, until only their feet were dangling off the edge. Nino resumed his thrusts, his hand on Sho’s cock following moments later. One hand clutching Sho’s tie like a lifeline, he drove deeper and harder until Sho was trembling beneath him, face scrunched up as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

He couldn’t hold on for long. Nino added an extra flick to his wrist and Sho came with a loud moan, Nino’s name on his lips. Stroking Sho through his orgasm, Nino’s thrusts didn’t miss a beat, pounding into Sho as he came with a shudder. He collapsed half on top of Sho, careful to avoid the stickiness of Sho’s abdomen. They lay there panting for a few moments before Nino was able to dig in the drawer for tissues. He gently wiped at Sho’s sensitive skin and tossed the tissues, along with the used condom, in the trash. Sho watched him silently, unsure of what one usually did after having sex with his boss. Nino reclaimed their clothes from the floor, tossing Sho’s rumpled suit right into his face. “For a butler, you’re kind of messy,” he commented with a smirk.

“You’re half to blame,” Sho retorted as he slid off the desk, pulling on his pants and buttoning his shirt. He slipped his coat back on and leaned close to Nino. “Next time, I get to top,” he whispered and stole a lingering kiss from Nino, before continuing, “And someplace more comfortable than a desk.”

“What makes you think there’ll be a next time?” Nino asked, eyebrows raised.

“I’m still here, aren’t I?” Sho asked, raising his own eyebrows. With that, he adjusted his tie and left the room. Unlike some people, he still had work to finish before the end of the day.


End file.
